Fire Blanket
by ohhthatgirl
Summary: Three AM fire alarms are definitely a con of living in a dorm. But every cloud has a silver lining. And sharing a blanket with a shirtless Sasuke might just be Sakura's. College AU, mature content.


_A/N: In honor of 9 years spent waiting for this ship to sail._

_Disclaimer: Naruto is a property of Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p><strong>Fire Blanket<strong>

I'm brought out of a dream by the flashing strobes and mechanical voice warning of an emergency in the building that can only mean the fire alarm. I rub my eyes as I glance at the clock – it glares back at me an unearthly 3:17 AM. Who the fuck burns their popcorn at this time of night? I glance at Karin's bed, but it's empty – she evidently did not return from her "study group" with Suigetsu.

I shove my feet into my boots and briefly think about throwing on a pair of sweatpants, but decide that it'll be too much trouble to open my dresser. Instead, I grab my fuzzy blue blanket before heading out the door. A few of my floormates nod bleakly in acknowledgment in the hall, but most are too tired and disoriented to do much else. We stomp down the stairway and I'm incredibly thankful for the fact that I only live in the third floor.

My positivity is short-lived and dissipates the moment the icy November air cuts through to my bones. So maybe putting on pants would have been a good idea after all. If I find out who the fuck set off the alarm, I swear I'm going to kill them. My teeth begin to chatter. God, I hope this doesn't last long. I forgot my phone upstairs.

I glance around at the other people that evacuated the building. Most are unfamiliar freshmen, but I recognize a few faces. Neji, the RA from the sixth floor, is chatting with the front desk manager, Tenten. I'm pretty sure they've got a thing going on, even though they make an effort to keep it a huge secret. Chouji, a guy on my own floor, clutches a stuffed animal elephant and looks about ready to curl onto the ground and pass out. My eyes continue to wander until they fall onto Sasuke, who lives on the fifth floor, who I've had a crush on since the moment I met him, who also happens to be shirtless.

The contours of his abs practically glow in the moonlight and the bulge of his arm muscle over his chest is enough to get my wildest fantasies rolling. I notice that I'm not the only one staring; many girls seem transfixed by this model-worthy body. And as much as I would like to revel at it as well, he must be pretty cold wearing only sweatpants.

"What kind of idiot doesn't wear a jacket during a fire drill?" I ask as I sidle up to him. Sasuke shoots me a glare, but otherwise doesn't seem too annoyed by my dig. "Here," I offer half of my blanket to him, "We can share."

Sasuke eyes the blanket for a second before shaking his head. "I'm fine. There's not enough room for both of us, anyway."

I snort and toss one side of the cover over him despite his protests. "Don't try to be all macho. It's freezing." I'm careful to keep a respectful distance between our bodies, even though it means that I'm not as covered up as possible. Though we've flirted plenty of times and kissed on occasion, I've never had definite proof that he's into me for real and I don't want to push it too much. Sasuke hesitates for a moment, but ultimately concedes defeat and pulls the blanket around his shoulder properly.

"Thanks, Sakura."

I smile up at him. "Ten bucks says that we're having this drill because some moron probably burnt their popcorn?" Sasuke chuckles and I'm thrilled that the conversation is going so easily. "Do you have class early tomorrow?"

"Not until one. You?"

"Lucky! My first starts at nine–" A harsh gust of wind blows and I shiver as my exposed shoulder takes it all in. My teeth chatter loudly and I have the fleeting desire to nestle into Sasuke's side, but think better of it.

Noticing my shivering, Sasuke glances at me. "What kind of idiot gives away her blanket when she's freezing?" He fires my earlier quip at me. Just as I'm thinking up a snarky reply, Sasuke wraps am arm around my waist and pulls me so that our bodies are flush together. He pulls the blanket until it forms a cocoon around us. Between the lack of wind and the new body heat, I feel warmth coming back to my extremities. I sigh in contentment and it's in that moment that the gravity of the situation hits me. I'm pressed against the half-naked body of my long-time crush; his rock-hard chest is right underneath my fingertips, and his arms are still wrapped around my waist holding the blanket in place.

I try to subtly squirm in the hope of creating some space between our bodies, but his grip on my waist only tightens as I move. I glance up at him questioningly, but his bangs create shadows so that I can't read his expression properly. "Eh, Sasuke, I can give you some more space if you want."

"If I wanted more space I'd make it for myself." My eyes widen at the implication of his words. Just as I'm about to question what exactly he means, Neji's voice calls over the crowd, saying that it's safe to go back into the dorm. A grateful cheer spreads through the group and people rush to get back inside, but I'm glued to the spot where Sasuke holds me. I'm pretty sure that was supposed to be some kind of confession.

"Sasuke…?" He glances down at my, a slight frown tugging at the corner of his mouth. Our moment is fading quickly, and I'm in no hurry to let it go. "Do you want to… head up to my room?" The implication of my words makes the air heavy and for a fleeting second I'm terrified that my moment of courage will lead to everything going up in actual flames.

Instead, his mouth curls into a smile and my heart flutters. "It's three in the morning."

"I'm well aware."

He laughs gently before replying, "Of course." We disentangle ourselves from the blanket and finally make our way back into the warmth of the dorm. I'm so ecstatic that I hardly notice Tenten wink and give me a thumbs up as she sees Sasuke trailing right behind me as we walk up the stairs.

My previous exhaustion has completely disappeared and I feel the buzz of adrenaline running through my veins. I actually invited Sasuke to my room… and he said yes! I fumble with my keys as I try to unlock the door and I almost drop them, but Sasuke reaches around and helps steady my hand. His quirks an eyebrow, silently questioning if I really know what we're getting into, but I do, so I smile back.

"You just make me nervous," I say honestly. His expression softens and he gently pulls my shoulder until my body is turned to face him. Sasuke wraps both arms behind my back and actually nuzzles his lips into my forehead.

"We can wait…"

"I don't want to," I gaze up at him earnestly and then reach up on my tiptoes to press my lips against his. He responds eagerly, but still manages to be gentle. I'm so lost in the moment that I forget that we're standing in the middle of the hallway until I hear a wolf whistle.

We pull apart to see Kiba grinning slyly. "Hey, get a room, you two!"

I glance up at Sasuke, who smirks back at me. "Planning on it, Inuzuka." I blush hardcore, but feel a bubble of excitement grow in my chest as Sasuke deftly maneuvers the key from my fingers and unlocks the door. We walk in and I hear the lock click as Sasuke closes the door. My previous nervousness is back, but my desire to kiss Sasuke is stronger.

We end up on my bed with my sweatshirt thrown in some corner of the room. I don't even have time to feel self-conscious about my body as Sasuke rolls his hips against mine and I let out a sound of shock at the sudden contact. He pulls away immediately, eyes searching my face with concern and mumbles, "Sorry."

"No," I pull his face closer to mine again, "Do it again." He does, albeit more hesitantly, and I'm lost in the electricity that spikes where our bodies meet. I'm not sure how much longer I can wait. Feeling bold, I run my fingers down the curve of his spine and am thrilled when he shivers in response. He tenses as my fingers dance along the waistline of his pants and goes positively rigid when my hand dips into his boxers. He lets out a low moan and I being to move my hand up and down his length. I alternate my pace and grip, trying to see what combination he seems to enjoy the most.

His hand shoots down and grips my wrist as I give him a particularly hard stroke. "I won't, ah, last long if you keep that up," He says almost apologetically. He softly pries my hand from his pants and begins to plant kisses down my neck. I shiver as he nears my chest and anticipation builds as he cups one of my breasts in his hand. His other hand skims down my side and slowly pulls my pajama shorts down over my hips. He flicks a nipple with his tongue, his eyes glued to my face to gauge my reaction. My back arches instinctively and I'm a bit embarrassed about how much I want him to do it again.

He keeps moving down my body and I'm suddenly aware that Uchiha Sasuke is going to go down on me. He drags my shorts the rest of the way down my legs and I kick them onto the ground. He teasingly kisses the inside of my thighs and I shiver as he gets closer and closer to my center. For a split second, I'm overwhelmingly embarrassed and want to pull him away from down there, but then his mouth is over my clit and I forget everything but his name. "Sasuke!" I breathe out as he runs a finger down my entrance. I can practically feel his smirk, but allow him this moment of being a cocky asshole, because, dear God, everything is on fire.

Tension beings to gather in my stomach as he inserts a finger inside me and keeps teasing my clit. Every sensation is completely overwhelming and I'm amazed at how quickly he got me to this point. The pressure mounts and I cry out, "Ah, Sasuke…!" He picks up his pace as he senses how close I am. With another swift lick, I'm pushed over the edge and my mouth pops open with the intensity of the orgasm that sweeps my body. Sasuke crawls back up so that he can press a kiss to my collarbone, but continues rolling circles on my clit to try and prolong my finish.

When I finally come off the high, our eyes meet. I'm kind of shocked to see the amount of lust in his eyes. He kisses me deeply. "Do you have condoms?" He questions. I nod, rolling slightly ungracefully out of bed so that I can grab the package in my top drawer. I walk back to Sasuke, arranging myself so that I'm straddling his hips. His eyes smolder as he watches me pull the condom out of the wrapper and roll it down his dick. I reposition myself, mentally preparing for what's about to happen when his hand grips my hip, forcing me to stop.

"You're sure about this, right?" I almost want to laugh, but the genuine concern in his voice is endearing and I don't dare.

"I'm sure," I say as I push myself down onto his length. Sasuke clenches his eyes shut and lets out a breathy sigh. I still when our hips meet, trying to get accustomed to the slightly uncomfortable stretching sensation. I roll my hips against his experimentally and Sasuke lets out a hiss.

Taking this as a good sign, I repeat the motion. "Jesus, Sakura…" He mumbles and pushes his head into my pillow. His hand moves from its position on my hip so that his thumb can rub my clit again. Sensing that I'm more comfortable, Sasuke's hips being to meet mine. I quicken my pace as I feel the slow burn return to my stomach and watch in fascination at the expression of pleasure that finds its way onto Sasuke's face.

I change the tempo to a slow grind and swear that Sasuke's eyes roll to the back of his head. His grip on my hip becomes almost bruising for a second before he relaxes. In one swift motion, he wraps his arms around my back and manages to flip our positions so that he's the one on top. "You're too good," he breathes, and I'm about to protest, but then he starts rocking against me and my breath comes out as a moan. His thrusts get more erratic and I know he must be getting close to him limit, and so am I.

"Faster, Sasuke," I practically whimper as the pressure in my stomach threatens to break again. He complies and after a few more thrusts, I'm pushed off the edge again. Sasuke buries his face in my neck and follow suits. His hips slow and ultimately stop and we lay there trying to catch our breath.

Sasuke presses a kiss to my forehead before rolling off the bed to throw out the condom. I try to act casual as I find my underwear on the floor, but I'm wondering if he's going to stay or just put on his pants and leave. He pulls on his boxers and then glances at my clock. "You have class in five hours," He states blandly.

"Uh, yeah…" I shift my weight between my feet, wondering what he's going to say next.

"We should get some sleep then," He hoists himself onto the bed again and raises a brow when I hesitate for a moment before joining him. So a twin-size mattress is not the ideal size for two college students, but Sasuke wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me into his chest so that we're spooning. Even after just having sex, it's the cuddling that makes me blush like crazy.

I'm tempted to just enjoy falling asleep next to the boy I'm in love with, but the need to clarify the situation is stronger. "This was real, right?" Sasuke laughs lightly and I roll over so that we're looking at each other. "This wasn't just a hook up, right? I mean, what do we do from now?"

Sasuke's expression softens. "From now I get to be with you. I mean, if you want to be with me too, that is." I'm enchanted by his embarrassed expression and can't help but giggle.

"Of course I do."

His lips curve into a smile and he presses them lightly against mine. "Night, Sakura," He mumbles softly.

"Good night, Sasuke…" Just as I'm drifting to sleep, I make a vague mental note to thank whoever burnt their popcorn.

* * *

><p><em>I like to think that it was Sasuke who burnt the popcorn.<em>

_Be lovely and leave a review? xo_


End file.
